The Legend of Shell
by Mona.E.Lisa
Summary: Avatar!AU The Purple Dragons were on the rise, the world was out of balance and the Avatar was MIA. And people ask, "Hey Raphael, why are you so grumpy all the time?" Some people just want a face full of dirt, that's what that is.
1. Recollection

Raphael had three brothers, each spread out across the world.

There was Leonardo up in the North Pole. He was a water bender. Their father Splinter had entrusted his sons training in an old friend. Leo had been living up there since he was six, but made regular visits at least twice a year to the Earth Kingdom to visit Raphael and his father.

Donatello was an air bender. Donatello had often used his talents to run away to an old Air Nomad temple that housed a mismatched group of engineers displaced by the war. He would leave early in the morning, leaving a note on the dining table, and would be back home before dinner like clockwork. Eventually Splinter found out exactly where his son went on his trips and was persuaded by a very talented show of air bending by his twelve year old son to let him stay at the temple for several nights at a time before he made a more permanent move when he was twenty one. Donatello's visits to him old home in the Earth Kingdom were in greater numbers than Leonard's but far more sporadic.

Raphael's final brother was a fire bender named Michelangelo. Splinter had a friend in the fire nation named Oroku Saki who he would say was more like a brother to him that he trusted Michelangelo to when he was five. Splinter knew Saki was strict so he told his other sons not to expect too many letters from Michelangelo. Raphael used to sit at the letter box or send Donatello to try and intercept the mail man before he showed up for the rare letter that never sounded like Michelangelo had written them. Saki only ever sent him home for New Years and he always came back having excelled in leaps and bounds in his bending. Raphael could remember Splinter expressing concern at the pace Saki was training his brother which Raphael felt in turn. Michelangelo never liked to talk about his training, no matter how much Leonardo pestered him in hopes of translating it to his water bending. He would always just smile and wiggle his finger in Leonardo's face saying, "Now now Leo, Master Saki is a nobleman. My training is a fire nation secret."

The day after Saki was assassinated in his own home Splinter ordered the maids to take care of Donatello and Raphael for a few days. They were barely eight and didn't know what was happening, they both mostly remember being excited because the maids liked to leave the boys alone so long as they were in their father's grounds, so they were practically home alone. Splinter went to the Fire Nation as Saki's brother and spent the week he was there delegating like the nobleman he was. After four days of casual bending and the very important mission of flying around the dining room, excitement pulsed through them when they received a messenger hawk from Splinter saying to prepare for Leonardo to visit and for himself to return the day after. They had thought they were having an impromptu family reunion, completely unaware of Saki's death. When Leonardo arrived the three of them gossiped and planned for heaps of fun because Leonard's sensei had said Leonardo would be staying in the Earth Kingdom indefinitely. They were excited to be seeing Michelangelo again, so excited that they missed the pitying looks of the maids as they served them dinner.

Splinter returned a day later than expected. He quickly ushered his confused sons to the dojo and sent maids on hurried errands.

The dojo was at the back of the grounds and made completely out of rock, a marvel of earth bending. They were rarely all in there together. When Splinter finally entered he wandered over to the east wall of the dojo and ran his hand down the scorch mark marring the otherwise perfect wall. Raphael was the first of his boys to show bending talents. He used to throw tantrums that would shake the ground and he would kick rocks and send them flying faster than any other child could. So Splinter assumed that the other three would be earth benders if they were benders at all. So he taught them simple things when they were four in hopes of triggering something. After a year of child grade martial arts training, Michelangelo complained one day that his hands were warm. Splinter poured some water on them, but his son complained that it didn't help. Splinter checked for rashes, any suspect looking bumps or bruises, and after determining that the rest of him was fine Splinter ordered that he continue. A frustration that Splinter had never seen crossed Michelangelo's face as his son squeezed his hands open and closed repeatedly. They continued training as per usual, until Michelangelo very suddenly turned his back on his father. He wouldn't respond to his name and just stayed very still. Splinter ushered his other sons behind him as he approached Michelangelo. Just as he was about to touch his sons shoulder, Michelangelo turned towards the east wall and sent two fiery punches flying from his tiny fists. The scorch marks left on the wall were at least three times the size his son had been at the time.

Splinter tried to grip the mark at the memory, as if he could pull its maker out of it. "My sons, I have some bad... Bad news."

Michelangelo was missing. Raphael remembered that he sent a huge crack up the dojo wall in his shock. Splinter said he knew very little of the circumstances surrounding the whole ordeal. The culprits were at large, a suspected earth bender and possible fire bender. Saki's home had been set a light, half had burnt down. His daughter and Michelangelo could not be accounted for.

"We looked up and down the Fire Nation, there was no sign of your brother. I meditated," Splinter took in a shaky breathe as he moved closer to his sons and kneeled down in front of them. "I could not find his spirit, my sons. I'm so sorry."

After that whisper the rest if the night was a blur for Raphael, not like the blurs he'd sometimes get when he raged, it was a blur far scarier to him than any of those.

He shook his head. Why did all of that have to come to him? Raphael, now twenty six, hitched his sack higher up his shoulder and stared down the imposing walls of Omashu. The sons of the Earth Kingdom noblemen had been called upon by the King, who was requesting a personal guard. The selection process would be a tournament style, where the prospective guards had to display their earth bending abilities while under attack. Raphael had begrudgingly gone under Splinters orders. Raphael was set to inherit his father's province, but that wasn't going to happen for a very long time given earth bender longevity, so he needed to fill in his time better than just mindlessly bending in the dojo. Splinter said it would be good for his training and would teach him some humility.

"Are you Raphael?"

Raphael looked down from the top of the wall to the bottom to find a large rectangle hole in the wall. Stepping out from the hole was a frog, draped head to toe in rich green robes with fluffy white fur accents.

"Who's asking?"

"I would have expected the son of a nobleman like Splinter to be better dressed, but I know you better than that." The frog tucked up each of his too long sleeves and placed his hands firmly on his hips. "I am the King of Omashu."

Raphael looked the guy up and down. He matched the description Splinter had given him, the guy was about his age, a frog, cocky and smelt like he hadn't bathed in several years. Raphael bowed.

"Your highness. Are you greeting everyone like this?"

"No, just you."

"Why?"

"You're very late."

He was never going to hear the end of from Splinter.

"Forgive me."

"It isn't a big deal. But we must start the tournament immediately!"

The King threw his fist towards the ground. The ground under their feet shifted and before Raphael could properly register what was happening, he and the King were flying through the streets of Omashu, the King's throaty laugher echoing off every wall. Raphael squeezed his eyes shut and bent down to grip the earth beneath him.

"What is wrong with you!?"

The earth stopped moving very suddenly and when Raphael looked up, he was in the middle of an arena, with very few seats taken up. He recognised some of the faces as the other sons of noblemen, with extremely smug looks on their faces.

"That's no way to speak to a King, gosh."

"By the King's decree, the tournament will start now!" A voice rumbled around the arena. Raphael tossed his sack into the closest stand and quickly took a defensive stance.

"I didn't realise you'd be auditioning yourself, your highness."

The smile slid off the King's face. "Your mistake."

The King stamped his foot on the ground and a rock the size of his head shot up into his waiting hand, but he did nothing with it. He just stared Raphael down.

But it didn't waver Raphael. So what that this guy is a King? He was looking for the most powerful body guard, he wasn't looking for someone who did nothing until danger happened; he was looking for someone to stop it before it happened.

Raphael dragged his left foot across the ground and kicked up. A boulder the size of his torso shot up from the ground. He let it hang in the air for a couple of seconds before punching it, sending it flying towards the King. The King shifted his shoulders slightly and the ground beneath him moved, swiftly carrying him out of Raphael's boulder's path. The boulder smashed against the wall and crumbled. The King cackled.

"Surely Splinter taught you better than that!"

Raphael smirked, shifting his feet and squatting slightly. He deftly moved his hands in swift jabs into the air. As he did, the crumbled remains of the boulder shot up from the ground and sharpened as they hurtled towards the King. Raphael dragged his feet and moved closer to the King, who was swiftly dodging the spikes of ground hurtling his way with much more effort than he did the boulder, but maintained his grip on his rock. The King wasn't moving his feet to dodge Raphael's assaults, rather he was using the movements of his shoulders to bend the ground beneath him. Roughly, Raphael reached a fist out and pulled back, dislodging a block from the arena wall. In the flurry of earth blurring past him, the King didn't notice the block until it knocked his rock out of his hand.

"Gosh!"

The King swooped low, dragging his fingers against the ground and stabbing them back up, bringing a wall of rock to shield himself from Raphael's now dwindling attack. He harshly pressed his fists to the wall and jerked towards Raphael. The wall went flying. Raphael stamped his foot and a pillar shot up under him, sending him into the air out of the wall's path. He twisted his body to the left and landed hard, ramming his fists into the ground and ripping them out, bringing huge spikes of rock up with them. Raphael knocked the tops off with the sides of his hands and sent them flying, and then he sent thick disks off the pointless spikes into the air, attacking the King from every angle.

Suddenly, the earth beneath Raphael shook and four precise spikes pierced through the ground; one for the front and one for the back of his neck and one for each side. Raphael brought his fists close to his chest and focused on taking over the spikes from the King. He felt the King let go of the earth as it inched closer to his neck, and he took it over. Raphael could hear the chuckles of the noblemen in the stands as the earth stopped millimetres from his skin.

"Well, Rapha-"

Swiftly, Raphael kicked his foot up and shifted the earth underneath the King, who fell flat on his back. Raphael threw his fists from his chests to his sides and the spikes disappeared into the ground.

"Yes?" He could hear a few murmurs from the stands, probably shock gossip at his audacity to trip up the King, who, quickly jumped back on his feet with a smile.

"That's all, you can sit down." The King waved for his guards to come and flatten the ground for the next match. "Ara! Son of Jot, come to the arena!"

Raphael strolled over to the stand where he threw his sack and took a seat. He flipped off a couple of people giving him glares – he wasn't very well regarded in his class, being rather brash and apparently unaffected by hierarchy and social order. He leaned back and kicked his feet up on the railing in front of him and watched the day's proceedings.

To begin with, most were flattened by the King seeing as how no one wanted to have to go back to their parents and explain how they broke the King (as if they could). But the few that went for an all-out offensive were quickly out smarted and buried in a hole. It was clear by the tenth fight the King was getting bored, as the fights were getting longer and the King's bending was getting sneakier. But he always started every fight the same way. By bending a head sized rock into his hand. And Raphael laughed the minute he realised the aim was to get the rock out of the King's hand and none of the other noble-headed-idiots had caught on. And he wasn't about to point it out. It was a lot more fun to watch the King drop people into the ground have them pop up somewhere different.

At some point though, Raphael had dozed off. When, he wasn't sure, but he work up with a start as a booming voice rang out over the arena.

"That is all for today! Please head back to the accommodation provided to you. Tomorrow you will head home and letters will be sent to your home detailing your success."

Raphael scoffed and grabbed his sack and head in the opposite direction of everyone else. He hated the accommodation at Omashu. It was small by any nobleman's standards and cold. He preferred to just head straight home. It was only a day trip from the city to his home province and he always made it quicker with some earth bending. Besides Donatello said he would visit and as if Raphael was going to miss that.

He made it home before midnight and Donatello was waiting up for him. But something was different.

"Holy heck dude, you got your tattoos!" Raphael dropped his sack and gave his brother a hug.

"Ow, careful! They're still a little tender," Donatello flinched a little and patted Raphael on the back. "It's good to see you. How did today go?"

"Good. I was late apparently so the King greeted me personally." They went and sat in the dining room and Raphael told his brother about his day, making sure to keep is voice down so he didn't disturb their father.

"Sound like you got it then." Donatello smiled and put his fist out for Raphael to bump it.

"So was Splinter upset that you didn't invite the whole family for a big shin-dig over your tattoos? I thought you said there's supposed to be a big ceremony."

"Yeah," Donatello scratched the side of his neck and looked at his feet, "Honestly, I could have gotten them ten years ago. But I wanted to wait, I really wanted Mikey to be there you know?"

"Yeah…"

"I just sort of panicked and had them done. I'm the only master at the moment. It was just a little thing with some of the bending kids and the engineers. It really kills me to say it, Raph but I don't think Mikey is ever coming back. He's gone."

He wanted to be mad, but he'd thought all these things himself and had come to accept it. "I just don't want to forget him, you know?"

They sat in silence for a little while, basking in each other's company before heading off to their rooms, willing that the pain might go away.

* * *

**So here this is... :) Tell me what you think.**


	2. The Grand Dinner

Raphael seldom ever questioned King Napoleon's word. Not in the nearly eighty years since he became the guys personal guard.

"The Avatar will soon present himself, Raphael."

"Yes, Sir."

They were headed to the Northern Water Tribe for the annual leader's dinner. It had been Napoleon's idea many years ago after the Omashu armies conquered Ba Sing Se, to help strengthen the bonds of the four nations.

"Want to know how I know?"

"How, Sir?"

"The shrine lit up. I have faith it is time for him to return and reclaim his place." Napoleon adopted a distant stare across the horizon. "Gosh, we're still so far away. We really ought to recruit a water bender to make these trips faster. Maybe we can discuss trading parts of our armies with Leonardo."

"Yes, Sir."

Raphael humoured the guy more than anything, especially in front of other guards. It was important for Raphael's underlings to see that Napoleon was to be given the utmost respect regardless of some of the crazy stuff he came up with. But behind closed doors, the Great King had received many slaps to the back of the head. He still never questioned him though.

"But anyway, the Avatar will join us for dinner tonight. I am sure."

"That's bold. Have you told any of the others?"

"And ruin the surprise? Never. Plus, I don't want Firelord Miwa knowing. She can't have time to prepare."

Firelord Miwa was an exceptionally old woman for her breed and her exceptionality stopped there. She could not bend, she cared little for her people, and was always on the brink of war with the other nations. Raphael had half a mind to bend some hard earth in the woman's scarred, sagging face every time he saw her.

"The new avatar is due to be an air bender right? Or maybe water?"

"No. Still fire. It isn't unheard of for the occasional Avatar to never realise who they are like the last earth bender, but it is incredibly unlikely we missed a whole cycle. Gosh no," Napoleon stroked his beard, "No, this one has simply been biding their time."

"You know a lot more than you're letting on." Raphael said. Napoleon had never discussed the avatar with anyone and always waved off discussion at the leader's dinner.

"You don't become king the way I did without having a few secrets." Napoleon smirked the smirk only Raphael had the privilege to see. The one that reminded Raphael of Napoleon's subtle genius.

"Yes, Sir."

They reached the tall white walls of the Northern Water Tribe. A servant came from below deck and gave Napoleon and Raphael each a thick coat as the walls were brought down for them. At the dock they were greeted by Leonardo.

"King Napoleon. How was your trip?"

"Slow as always. We must talk about trading armies" Napoleon said, his voice muffled by the fur lining the collar of his coat. "And might I be so bold, dear Leonardo, may we eat tonight in the grand hall? Where that marvellous statue of Avatar Venus is."

Raphael rolled his eyes at the way Napoleon talked. Leonardo was being played like a fiddle.

"Of course that sounds wonderful."

"I imagine you would like to catch up with your brothers. Donatello is always the first here, please have someone show me to my room. Raphael is yours until dinner. "

A couple of water benders led Napoleon and his hoard of servants and guards to the main building.

"We know Miwa won't be here until ten minutes after the dinner was planned to start" Raphael huffed. "That's a lot of time to kill."

"I haven't seen you since the last dinner at the Air Temple. I think it's plenty of time for a catch up." Leonardo smiled. "After a year of little to no communication I can't help but think you plan to overthrow another Kingdom. As if there were another one for you to take."

"Don't start this again, Leo." Raphael frowned and rubbed his temples. "The earth Kingdom is better for it. Napoleon was right."

"Innocent people died."

"Just because you water benders can wash the blood off your hands easier doesn't mean it's not there. Don't get high and mighty on me, chief. A few army casualties and a bare minimum of collateral is nothing compared to the people who were dying of starvation and sickness."

"That's not fair." Leonardo turned his face away from Raphael.

"I'm not saying you're a bad chief. The previous guy was."

"But you judge me, don't you? For blindly following him."

"Maybe." Raphael shrugged one should and looked Leonardo earnestly in the eye. "But I judge by the standards of mine and the Kings relationship. And you have more than made up for your mistakes."

Leonardo looked back at his war weathered brother and searched his face.

"Leo, trust me. We're not about to start a war, civil or otherwise."

"Then why is Napoleon asking about armies?"

"He wants to make the boat trips faster." Raphael nudged his brothers arm. "Lighten up."

Leonardo let out a small laugh before yelping as Raphael dropped all formality and picked his brother up off the ground, hugging him tightly.

"I have missed you, you know that right?"

"Yeah" Leonardo managed between laughs "I've missed you too. Come on we should find Don- oh no."

Raphael put Leonardo down and turned to face a Great Wall. Slowly as the entrance was lowered, the imposing black metal of the Fire Nation ships became more and more visible.

"What the hell is she doing here so early?" Raphael grunted. He took a step from Leonardo to put an appropriate amount of space between the and bowed slightly. "Excuse me, I have to inform the King."

Leonardo nodded and Raphael quickly made his way up the stairs towards the sleeping chambers. Water tribe servants stepped out of his way and nodded their heads. As he quickly made his way through the White, frozen halls the respect shown to him grew until he reached the doors of Napoleon's room. The guards at the door stood to attention.

"Sir!" The two women straightened their shoulders just slightly and brought a fist over their hearts.

"Majors. Stay alert, the Firelord has arrived early."

"What? Why?" The guard on the left dropped all formality and gripped a hand over her belt. "Should we be worried?"

"Not worried, Angel." Raph looked her up and down and raised a brow until she stood back in position. "Just alert. Apolex, Angel, I want you both to join us at dinner tonight. Out servants are apt enough to keep guard or our belongings while we're out."

"Yes, Sir!" The soldiers said firmly and raised a fist over their hearts again as Raphael walked between then and into the room.

"Hello, Sir!" Raphael quickly closed the door as April came up to him, bowing respectfully.

"Kid I told you, you can call me Raph. Only the people who work for me call me Sir." He ruffled the girl's hair fondly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well!" Napoleon chirped, twirling around the chairs and table by the window. "Since you brought your little protégé Casey along, I sent for April to come and visit. I thought it'd be nice for the two to meet. But that stupid boy is unloading our boat still. Gosh, he shouldn't be doing such work."

Raphael watched April's eye twitch ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye at the way Napoleon talked.

"What on earth do you mean?" April asked, neither Raphael or Napoleon missing the edge to her voice. April was the sixteen-year-old disciple of Donatello. He had practically raised her after her mother died and her father lost his mind. She was an air bender with a great capacity for spiritual connections. But being raised in the Air Colonies with a wide range of intellectuals and boundless freedoms, she didn't care much for the class system of the Earth Kingdom. She also didn't fully appreciate how her smart mouth could lead to war because of who had raised her.

"What I mean dear is that Casey is set to be a part of our armies one day. But he has no bending abilities so he must preserve his body as best as he can and manual labour is counter active to that." Napoleon smiled. He carefully stayed on the other side of the room. "Did you need something. Raphael? I distinctly remember telling you that you had the afternoon off to spend with your brothers."

"I came to inform you, Sir, that Firelord Miwa has arrived."

"Hmm" Napoleon frowned and April was clearly taken aback by his sudden change in demeanour. "Raphael go and get Casey for me. April, you stay here. With your mouth and Miwa's lack of patience you're likely to start a war."

"Shouldn't I go and tell Donatello instead?" April asked.

"Heavens no" Napoleon swiftly crossed the room and began leading April towards the chairs. "Your dear Donatello could probably smell the Fire Nation ships coming with the way they burn coal. It's best you stay here and drink some tea with me. Raphael, please collect Casey."

"Yes, Sir."

Raphael didn't care for Napoleon's idea of match making. He didn't even quite understand why he was interested in doing it. But Raphael didn't question.

He grimaced when he reached the docks, the smell of the fire nations ships engulfing the area and making the air barely breathable.

He stepped onto the Earth Kingdom ship and stamped his foot on the deck.

"Jones!" He called and the boy in question stumbled up from below deck.

"Yes, Sir!" The lanky boy straightened up and brought a hand to his heart. Casey Jones was only sixteen, the youngest person to ever be enlisted in the earth armies and also the only one without a trace of noble blood.

"The King would like to see you. He's not happy you're performing menial labour."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Casey shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not strong enough for any proper military work. I really don't know why you insisted I come. There aren't any rocks here for me to sling."

"I don't question the King and neither should you. He would like you to come up to meet April, Donatello's student." Raphael looked over the head of his student to gaze over the imposing black ship parked next to their comparatively humble one. "And I want you to stay with April for the afternoon. The number of Fire Nation ships has me uneasy."

"I thought she was an air bender? You think because she's a girl she can't take care of herself?"

"No," Raphael growled and delivered a swift smack to the back of Casey's head. "More than half of my best soldiers are women. But April is an air bender and I've seen her bend. She isn't trained to fight."

Casey frowned and turned to glance at the ships behind them. "You're not seriously thinking the fire nerds are going to try anything. Even they aren't that bold."

"I don't think that at all. And don't question me or the King. April is a bright girl. She just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, you unbelievably do."

"I have a good teacher," Casey winked and brushed past Raphael. "C'mon, the King told me a lot about this April chick. I'm keen to meet her!"

Raphael rolled his eyes and quickly followed Casey off the ship. "Careful you."

Casey quickly fell into step just slightly behind Raphael, his hands respectfully behind his back.

"Do you have your staff?"

"Yes, Sir. It's been taken apart and hidden in my sleeves."

"Pucks?"

"Hidden in my coat, Sir."

"Good. Stay alert."

"Alert for what, Sir?"

"You'll stay alert because you're supposed to," Raphael grunted. "And you really need to work on that questioning thing."

"Yes, Sir."

"Raphael!"

He turned and faced the owner of the voice calling him.

"Donatello, how are you?" Raphael quickly looked the hall up and down. Seeing it was clear, he gave Casey a telling look and grabbed his brother for a hug.

"I'm good," Donatello said, pulling away. "Any idea where April is?"

"King Napoleon wanted to talk with her. She's with him now and that's where we're going."

"I see. Mind if I join you?" Donatello smiled. "I want your opinion on the early arrival of Firelord Miwa."

"You want my opinion as a brother or as an official?"

"Both, if I can."

Raphael gave Casey a look to let him know what he was about to hear was on a need to know basis.

"Pretend I'm not here," Casey bowed carefully towards Donatello and straighten back up.

"I'm concerned that she has brought multiple ships. And her punctuality is..."

"Strange to say the least. She came very quickly. She's usually slow, but today her approach was quick, very quick. I just can't place why she would do this."

"If I may, Sir, Master Donatello," Casey bowed as he spoke with a hand on his heart. "But when I was unloading the ship, I heard a couple of the Firelord's ship hands discussing something about a monument in the Fire Nation. They stopped talking when they realised I could hear them."

"Monument?" Donatello frowned, and stared at Raphael. "Could they be talking about the temple of the Avatar? Our shines have been acting up, but they've been doing that for years."

"I think we need to move this conversation somewhere else" Raphael nodded down the hall and they quickly paced to Napoleon's room.

"Oh if I had known we'd be having so many guests I would have ordered more tea, gosh what a shame," Napoleon muttered as they entered the room. "Casey, you haven't been to the North Pole before have you? April, why don't you show the boy around?"

"Ahh sure, if that's ok with Sensei and Master Raphael," April stood up from her chair and looked at Donatello. "I could do with a walk."

"Fine so long as you stay within the tribal boundaries and be back in you room before nightfall."

Raphael nodded to Casey "Same goes for you."

"Yes, Sir" Casey bowed slightly and turned to open the door. "Shall we, Miss O'Neil?"

"Don't do that, I can open a door myself" April said gruffly and straightened her shoulders as they left. Raphael shut the door behind them and made sure it was locked.

"I sure hope you tamed that boy of yours well, brother" Donatello muttered keeping his back to the door.

"I'm more worried about Casey."

"Oh will you two stop. I can only assume there are better things to talk about" Napoleon leaned forward in his chair to pour himself more tea. "Even with those two gone there still isn't enough tea gosh."

Raphael stayed still and steady by the door as Donatello joined Napoleon. "I believe the Avatar is back."

"I'm intrigued."

"Cut that out, Napoleon" Donatello spat. "I know, you know, and apparently Miwa knows."

"I dare say Leonardo does as well. He doesn't trust the Earth Kingdom."

"What should we do?"

"We? Are you suggesting we ally? Well I am honoured."

"I wouldn't put it that way. But we honestly don't know which nation this Avatar originates from. If they've been born or have reached the Avatar State for the first time."

"You wouldn't, not with the state your shrines are in." Napoleon sipped his tea "I know it isn't a birth. It isn't clear what nation this Avatar is from. It's was a weak reaction from the shrines though. Dare I say it's an indication of the Avatar's current state."

"You think they might be unwell?"

"Yes. It's impossible to say with what. But if I know this the other two will too."

"Leonardo didn't let on that he knew anything."

"Of course not, he didn't react when I requested we have dinner in the great hall. He's very good at playing face I'll give him that."

"You didn't answer me. What do you think we should do?"

"We wait. There is nothing to be done now, we have dinner plans."

"Seriously? You want to wait? Miwa has three war ships out there."

"You want to attack her? For being overzealous? She'll be unbearable enough at dinner Donatello we can't be throwing accusations around. Should anything happen, we let Leonardo and Miwa tear at each other's throats like they always do and we go about doing the right thing."

"Fine. But we must bring this up at dinner."

"Not in detail. But it would be foolish to act as if we know nothing. Oh pardon me, did you want any tea Donatello?"

"I'll pass. Thank you."

"We must not show we are aligned. Both of them we feel they're being backed into a corner."

"Of course. I don't have the constitution for a war."

"None of the nations have a constitution for war with the Earth Kingdom. I hate to be rude Donatello, but Leonardo is probably looking for you by now. You should go. If he finds you here he will become suspicious."

"I was thinking the same thing" Donatello stood up and bowed to Napoleon slightly before turning to leave. "Thank you for your time."

"And for the record, Donatello, the technological advances you've helped bring to the Earth Kingdom have be invaluable. If you need our assistance, we are but a phone call away."

Donatello nodded and opened the door, "I'll keep that in mind."

Raphael closed the door behind his brother and moved to stand next to Napoleon's chair. "You know a lot more than you let on."

Napoleon chuckled and sipped his tea.

-:-

"We should've have stolen a better boat. I don't know if that thing will get us back in this weather." Casey muttered. "Hopefully this Avatar can water bend a bit."

April grunted as they tied their small boat to a rock. "I can always call for help."

"Are we sure this is the right place, Red? This is just a big pile of rocks." Casey squinted as he looked around the roughly mile round island. "Can you sense anything?"

"There's something very deep underground. This is the right place on the map and its exactly how Napoleon described." April pulled a map out of her bag and showed it to Casey. "See? I think we're here. And the map says we need to be about there."

"We better start walking. We don't have long."

"Be careful," April warned as they started walking. "This close to the Water Tribe there'll be parts that have iced over."

"Look at this!" Casey stuck an arm out to stop April and point to a rock twice their height a few metres ahead of them. "That's the Purple Dragons symbol!"

"Maybe we're closer than we thought." They both rushed forward, bearing in mind the rocky and icy terrain. They walked around the rock. The side of the rock facing opposite from where they had come was completely covered in ice more than a foot thick.

"I think this is the entrance Napoleon told us about," April said, poking the ice with her staff. "I didn't think it would be this easy to find."

"He didn't say this would be the hard part. I think the staircase is underneath all this ice." Casey ran his gloved hand over the ice. "We don't have time to hack through it. I'll need to blow it up."

"How!?" April yelped, watching Casey with a frown as he pulled a knife out of his belt.

"I'll carve out a couple of holes in the ice and pack them with grenades."

"Where did _you_ get a grenade? You're a kid!"

"I stole the blueprints years ago when I lived in Republic City. Don't tell anyone." Casey shrugged and smiled nervously. "Pretend it just part of our secret mission."

April frowned. "So how do they work?"

"I pull the pins and we run. Two should be enough for this." Casey reached into pack strapped to his hip and pulled out two grenades. They were made out of roughly carved rocks with cheap metal caps and pins.

"They don't look safe."

"They might not be pretty but they're safe. I used to make a lot of money selling these things. I can promise you its good quality."

"You did_ WHAT!?_ Didn't you think of who could've been hurt?"

"Nope. I just thought about how I could _eat_." Casey carefully slid the grenades into the holes he carved and pulled the pins. "_Run!_"

They both turned and ran as best they could to the biggest rock they could find for cover. They waited for about ten seconds with their hands pressed firmly on their ears before they heard two bangs loud enough to send vibrations to go up their spines.

"Is it safe?" April asked, watching Casey slowly peer around their cover rock.

"Yeah, yeah its safe. Come on the ice is gone."

In its place was a half hollowed rock, partially covering a hole in the ground. They looked down the hole to see only the top of a steep set of stairs carved into the rock and darkness.

"Do you have a light in that magic pack of yours?" April remarked, pushing away debris from the entrance with her staff.

"Yes I do actually. Glow in the dark crystals. They won't lose power like a battery powered torches." Casey handed April a dull crystal about the size on his hand with a string looped through a hole at the top of it. "Wear it around your neck."

Carefully, they made their way down the crud stairs, keeping close to the wall as it spiraled around and around as they went deeper into the earth.

"How can anyone breathe down here?" Casey mumbled.

"There has to be vents carved into the rock at the surface to all the way down here so air can flow through. I don't sense the air is getting thinner down here. We should be ok."

"Man, this thing has to be a mile deep!" Casey groaned. "What the heck were they using this place for?"

They reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out into a massive cave, dimly light by their crystals. It was about probably only half as tall as the stairs they'd come down but bigger than the land above them. The walls were full of random holes from head to toe that led to tunnels.

"Those must be the pathways to the chambers Napoleon was talking about." April spun around in awe, trying to take everything in. "He said it was a complete labyrinth. Only the most elite of the Purple Dragons knew their way around."

"But you know where we need to go, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. I can kind of see the Avatar's energy flowing through cavern, like its calling to us. Quickly, follow me!"

The pair paced down the tunnel directly across from the stairs. Casey followed quietly, baffled as April moved deftly in front of him making seeming random turns for close to half an hour, until their tunnel opened out to another cavern full of white light.

"Look! That's the cliff Napoleon was talking about!" April squealed and ran to the edge. "The light must be the Avatar!"

Casey peered over the edge. "It's so far down I can't see who's down there. I have some binoculars. We can use them to see."

April chuckled as Casey pulled a small set of binoculars out of his pack. "That pack really is magic."

"Oh my god."

"What!? Give me them! What do you see?" April reached over and pulled the binoculars out of Casey's grasp and looked down through them. "Oh…"

"The Avatar."

"Avatar Michelangelo."

* * *

**Its been a while since I've done anything. Life got in the way.**

**I'll get my life together a bit better.**


End file.
